


Have You Ever Heard of Scrabble?

by PerfectlyNervousBeard19507



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Season 4 Spoilers, buddiepher - Freeform, but NOT established relationship, but that has literally nothing to do with this fic, no beta we die like Ana's chances with Eddie, powered by hildy, ps she should get together with Lena they would KICK ASS, sweet sweet domesticity, the coffee prank - Freeform, treating ao3 tags like tumblr tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyNervousBeard19507/pseuds/PerfectlyNervousBeard19507
Summary: Prompt: Can someone write me a Buddie with Christopher fic continuation of them having a family night while playing Scrabble? With fluff. I believe that would be an adorable fic.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 188





	Have You Ever Heard of Scrabble?

“…And the X in the center is worth eight points. Add the triple word score and that’s…” Buck pauses, finger tracing over the world XYLOPHONE, intersecting with Eddie’s PUPPY. “Seventy-two!” he sits back, a smug smile on his face and takes a drink of water.

Next to him, Christopher chuckles into a cup of juice. “He’s destroying you, Dad.”

Eddie sighs, surveying the board. He has a few words here and there, smaller ones mostly. He could do better than this, but he _hates_ Scrabble, has no patience for it. The only reason he agreed to play is the knowledge that he’s solely responsible for taking out his two favorite boys’ other form of entertainment for the night. “Yeah, well, with Buck’s trivia knowledge, we all pretty much knew where this was going before we even started.” He sighs again, sorting listlessly through his available letters, before giving up and standing, heading for the kitchen. “Ugh, I don’t have enough caffeine for this.”

“Well you know, I think I remember seeing an ad somewhere for–”

“Stow it, Buckley!”

Buck and Chris don’t even bother hiding their amusement this time, their snorts of laughter following him into the kitchen.

“I’m going to go make myself a normal coffee, with a _normal_ coffee maker. You want?” Eddie calls to the unworthy man in the living room. 

“Nah, but thanks.” Buck calls back. “Coffee too soon before bed keeps me awake all night.”

Eddie shrugs and starts sorting out a cup of coffee. The machine sputters slightly, hiccuping water as it starts to warm and Eddie carefully steps back. The machine _had_ been acting up lately, taking much longer to warm and overboiling, or sometimes even burning his coffee. A few days already he’s had to go to work without his morning caffeine fix.

_No way I’m telling Buck that though. He’ll never let me hear the end of it._

***

Meanwhile in the living room, Buck and Chris are going through Eddie’s available Scrabble letters, shaking their heads. The poor man managed to pick up two Q’s and has no vowels left.

“Aw man, now I feel kinda bad.” Buck sends a glance toward the kitchen where Eddie is wrestling with the coffee maker, trying to coax out a cup of Joe. Buck _knows_ that the coffee maker has been on the fritz lately and wants to do something about it, but knowing Eddie? He’d never allow it, would insist on paying Buck back. And Buck wouldn’t allow that. They were at a stalemate.

“Ooh! Stalemate!” Christopher gasps, and Buck startles, looking at him. _How much of that did I say out loud?_

“You heard that, Buddy?”

Chris shakes his head, reaching for his own letters and laying them out on the board. “Just the end of whatever you were thinking, you were kinda mumbling.” STALEMATE now cuts through the E of XYLOPHONE and Chris sits back, proudly. “Fifteen points!”

Buck chuckles. “Oh, is that where all the vowels went, kid?”

Chris just raises his eyebrows and pushes up his glasses. From the kitchen they hear a sputter followed by a curse and Buck stands quickly.

“Eddie? You okay??”

“Yeah!” Comes Eddie’s slightly panicked voice from the kitchen. “Yeah, just fine I er… stubbed my toe.”

 _Uh huh. Sure._ Buck sits back down reluctantly, sighing. He looks down at the board without really seeing it. _What can I do that would–_

Christopher pokes him hard in the side. 

“Hey–”

“Shhh!!” Christopher leans in. “Buck, I have an idea, but Dad can’t know about it yet.”

“What’s that, buddy?”

“I want to get Dad a new coffee maker, Buck. He works so hard, he needs coffee and this one just isn’t good enough." 

"That’s an awesome idea, kid! I’m sure your dad would love that. but uh…”

Chris just shakes his head. “I have some savings left from my birthday! And, and some coffee makers are pretty cheap, right? Can I order it on your credit card so I could surprise him and then I’ll pay you back?”

Buck could just squeeze Chris in the tightest hug for how thoughtful he is. Eddie is doing a good job by him, and Buck… he knows Chris isn’t his, but he can’t help but feel so proud of him. 

Of them both. 

But Buck also knows that Eddie isn’t rich. Whatever Chris has saved up will likely only be enough for the lowest tier coffee maker that wouldn’t work well and would wear out in no time.

“Sure, buddy! But only if you let me go halfsies on it, kay? I was thinking of getting your dad a new coffee maker too.”

“Yeah okay!”

Now if Buck could just figure out how to make Eddie accept it!

 _Read the news, coffee maker! Check the weather, coffee maker! … I only told_ you– _and Hildy._

Hildy! That’s it!

Buck can’t hold back a gasp of laughter and Chris looks at him, eyes wide with curiosity.

“What, Buck?”

“Uh, Chris?” Buck chances a glance toward the kitchen, where another curse floats their way. Buck pulls out his phone and quickly pulls up a browser, searching for high-end coffee makers that could make Eddie’s simple morning cup of Joe and also brew him a latte on the weekends, like the kind he pays _way_ too much for at the corner coffee shop. He scrolls through until he finds one with the right specs and most importantly, the finishing touch: _Powered by Hildy._

“Okay, buddy, here’s what we’re gonna do…”

Chris, looking over his shoulder, nods happily and stuffs his hands in his mouth to stifle his laughter.

It’s perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please send all the feedback, comments and kudos make up my daily nutrition.
> 
> Feel free to come say hi/ask questions/drop your dream prompt over on tumblr! perfectlynervousbeard :)
> 
> Love you all!


End file.
